ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Mania (Series)
Ultra Mania is an RP series by KitsuneSoldier, BigD2003, Emgaltan, RdcTohoKingdom, Furnozilla, and other users of the UltraFan community and Discord. It is the spiritual successor to Ultras' Bizarre Adventure. Background Kit came up with the idea for this series when he realized that UBA had completely, utterly hit a wall and that Terror of Daofish would likely never be finished; it just required too many users to be on at once and all willing to RP at the same time. So he made a blog post suggesting "What if instead of continuing to try reviving UBA, we made a spiritual successor to it instead?" And the other users seemed to like the idea, so Kit made a sandbox and the rest is history. Premise Like UBA before it, Ultra Mania will be a series of RPs where we essentially make everything up as we go along, taking an insane approach to the whole thing. Unlike UBA, Kit's goal with Ultra Mania is for it to be a series that isn't planned ahead, users being able to continue the series regardless of who is online. There may still be main antagonists and recurring plotlines, likely including ones carried over from UBA, but they should not be required for this series to function. Installments * Ultra Mania Gaidens * TBA Side Gaidens * TBA Trivia * Presumably, like UBA before it, this series will be non-canon to the works of users participating in it, with exceptions primarily relating to parodies. * It is unknown if Ultra Mania will ever actually start. If Terror of Daofish is ever actually finished, this series' existence will nearly become moot, so... * If UBA really can't get back up, Ultra Mania will likely continue and resolve several of its plots, likely even carrying over entire RPs. Rules Being the spiritual successor to UBA, Ultra Mania essentially has the same rules: General Rules This is a list of rules users must follow in order to take part in the roleplays. Hopefully, they shouldn't be hard to follow. These rules may be amended over time. * Users must be able to get along with each other. Arguments are considered counterproductive and we would prefer they not happen. * Please refrain from having things happen that contradict other things. We understand this can be difficult, but please try. ** A good way to prevent this is for everyone not to immediately launch an attack the second an enemy shows up. * Please do not scream "HERESY" at every little thing that you find "cringey", especially in chaotic roleplays such as these. This goes for spectators as well, it is annoying. Doing things similar to his are also not allowed. * Randomly shoving in characters that have no bearing on the plot and do nothing is prohibited. We've dealt with enough of these already. ** It is especially annoying if they are from random other franchises and would have nothing to do with anything even if you tried. * Spamming waves of Kaiju or other enemies as the heroes is generally considered filler and annoying. Do not do this. * Doing things like "and then OPius shows up and everyone dies" is considered annoying. Please refrain from doing this as well. I'm looking at you Gren. * Users may invent roleplay-exclusive forms for their characters or the characters of other users if they wish. ** This does not mean the user will actually add the form created for their character, they don't have to if they don't want to. * If we have a particular idea for the plot of the roleplay in mind, do not add things that stray from said plot, unless the roleplay is a spur of the moment thing and no real plot idea is in mind. ** Example: We're focusing on one villain group then some other villain shows up and steals the show ** Do not attempt to "hijack" the plot of an RP so it can follow your story. Doing this will lead to you being ignored for the rest of the RP. * Please try to keep everything under control. Cdr, Furno, and a few others will moderate things but the individual users must try to stop things from getting too out of hand as well. * Participating in a roleplay to annoy other users is prohibited. No one has done this, but we would like to prevent it from happening here and now. * If you are not able to stick around for the entire roleplay, please come up with an out for your character so they aren't just standing there. * Story ideas may be submitted in the comments of this page or in normal chat conversation. We have a ton of these already but we will take your ideas into consideration. * No NSFW content allowed, same goes for sex jokes. It's not funny people, it's really not. This has become a problem in recent roleplays so a ban was necessary. Character interaction that could be considered "romantic" is fine, but anything exceeding this is too much for our standards. Prohibited Users * The following users are prohibited from participating in roleplays: ** UltraMccann/GLOMB and all subsequent alternate accounts. ** Dao or any sockpuppet of him. Character Handling * If a character has overstayed their welcome, the Game Master of the RP will inform you and you'll have to finish the character's scene quickly, otherwise the GM is free to one-shot your character with one of his. ** Attempting to avoid this one-shot by suddenly making said character ridiculously overpowered is strictly prohibited. Never do this. *** If somebody ever does this, then their character will be ignored and all reference of their character will be removed from the RP. Also, only the GM will be allowed to do the one-shot, however they can let someone else do it for them. *** NEVER EVER use enemies that are immune to everything except something stupidly specific. If an enemy can only be defeated by the person controlling it pulling something out of his @$$, they should NEVER be in ANY sort of RP. ** This rule and sub-rules of it should really be applied to random RPs as well. * Do NOT attempt to insert a character from another media into an RP unless they are a kaiju or can grow to kaiju size canonically. Turning them into giants does not count. This has been decided in order to avoid cringe due to the fact UBA once almost got moved to another wiki thanks to an RP containing a character from another media in it. ** There appear to be a few exceptions to this, such as kaiju-like Legendary Pokemon for example, but hold back just to be safe. * Stop making overpowered fusions. We have enough. The joke is old. * No more Woah Kaiju either. That joke is straight up dead. * Users may create new characters for the series as they wish. If they are meant to be comedic, please make sure they are actually funny. ** If they are a Toy Kaiju, please make sure they serve a purpose and have a joke behind them other than being a Toy Kaiju. Figuarts Ultraman is a good example of how not to do a Toy Kaiju *** No. More. Toy. Gods. * Villains, no matter how major or minor, should not be kept recurring in the series too long, or else they will become stale. * Due to the amount of times users have been confused by the abundance of acronyms to shorten the names of nearly every character in roleplays, users may now ONLY shorten a characters name if it exceeds three words. Notable exceptions are characters like Shining Shining Zero or Malicious Bullmark Eleking, whose names are three long words. * Derivatives: UBA had far too many ripoffs of Chimera of 4 intent on making fun of everything wrong with him as a villain......by doing the exact same thing. The simple fact of the matter is, we have enough of this type of villain. We don't need any more of them, and especially not in major roles like Chimera of 4 initially was. As such, villains that have the exact same demeanor and mannerisms as Chimera of 4 (Believing themselves to be a large threat, being incredibly weak themselves and relying on minions, using plot contrivances to achieve any minute manner of success, constant revival) are not allowed in Ultra Mania. Similarly, derivatives of other existing villains are equally unnecessary and as such will be banned as well. * Don't force things into the plot just to show off your characters or their abilities, hero or villain. Looking at Moar, GW and Zhu here. * Characters whose only "attack" is to physically lift and throw other people's characters at opponents break up the flow of fight scenes and should not be used. Forbidden Characters * The following characters are to never be used in a roleplay by any user for one reason or another. Violation of this rule will receive a verbal/text warning, followed by a kick from the chat should this rule continue to be violated. If it happens a third time, the user in question shall be excluded from the roleplay and their contributions ignored or modified to remove said character, depending on what we see fit. ** Ultraman Shiny *** Or generally anything else from the Shining Kaiju Verse ** Ultraman Fetish ** Ultraman Oneupus ** Void Eye (unless as a cameo) ** Hyper Zetton Zedscythe's final form (Unless used by GM, and even then, it is not recommended) ** Any Titan Prince (unless the user who owns them is participating in the roleplay, and said user would likely use someone else anyway) ** OC's unrelated to Tokusatsu or Kaiju. (Notable exceptions include Nendoroid Kirby, Derpy Dust, etc, who are actually worked into the plot to make sense.) ** Characters from non-Tokusatsu franchises in general. Most attempts (particularly from GLOMB's time) have involved characters who would be no feasible threat to an Ultra, making their inclusion a waste of time. *** Even with plot. *** Again, there are a few exceptions, but stay safe. ** Kaiju Girls. Ever. ** Any character in this category *** Or this one ** Ultrawoman Moan ** Supreme Ultimate Arch Kaiser of Destruction, Arch Arch Belial *** Kaiser Kaiser Belial in any other form may only be used by Cdr **** And he can use that form if he wants but most likely won't. Story Concepts Because some people made be add this. You know who you are. *We are NOT converting internet drama into roleplays and never will. This is final and will never be changed. *No "lol it's incoherent and stupid on purpose" RPs. *Anything else that would get this series removed and its participants banned. *Roleplays that only exist to mock cringey internet videos not worth the time that would be taken to mock them. *No more situations that only certain characters can win, thus making other characters completely useless. Zero Darkness Darkness is infamous for this, and we do not need expies of him to start appearing in Mania. **Having other villains for other characters to fight does not fix the problem. *Do not make us add things to this list. Posters Someday. Maybe. Category:Fan Series Category:Roleplays Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Emgaltan Category:BigD2003 Category:Furnozilla Category:Do not take these seriously Category:They are jokes Category:Flurrthegamermixel Category:Mr.Cutlery